Pure Fury
by ShockStorm
Summary: Rated T for plots darker themes. Tikals' chance encounter with a mysterious stranger sparks a series of events that lead the Sonic Team to fight against their most dangerous enemy yet. Set in Sonic X Station Square after Space Colony ARK. Enjoy The Fury.
1. File 33

_**Pure Fury**_

This is the very first story I have written and submitted. While I have tried to give all the characters an equal part in the story, I guess the central characters are Sonic, Tikal, Knuckles and my OC. The story is set in the Sonic X universe after the ARC battle and in Station Square and the surrounding area. I'll welcome all reviews, compliments and criticisms but I will just say that I know I am not a writing genius but my only goal is to write a story that I hope you will really enjoy reading. If there is enough demand for a sequel which I already have planned in my head then I promise it will be written.

P.S I do not own any of the characters or the location created by Sega and Sonic Team. I only own my original character and concepts.

So here it is. Roll the titles. This is Pure Fury.

**FURY. CO CPU CONSOLE481 COMMAND PRINT OUT**

WELCOME TO FURY. CO DATABASE

^OPEN RESTRICTED FILES

^^ACCESS DENIED!!!^^^^^PASSWORD REQUIRED^^^********^^^ACCESS APPROVED

^^^SELECT FILE 33

^^^^OPENING FILE.^...^...^...^...^...^...^...^..COMPLETE

^^^^^TOPIC: CONFLICT 78.............................................................................................................................. ^^^^^^CASUALTIES: 3..................................................................................................................................... ^^^^^^^PROJECT: OBLIVION....................................................................................................................... ^^^^^^^^STATUS: SUCCESS............................................................................................................................ ^^^^^^^^^REQUEST FURTHER DETAILFURTHER DETAIL REQUESTED

^^^^^^^^^^LOADING.^...^...^...^...^...^...^...^...^...^...^...^...^...COMPLETE  
^^^^^^^^^^^This is a challenge. Write my entire life, thoughts and emotions in 3 mins. And with a massive headache. And without even knowing my entire life. The project was indeed a success. Oblivion has definitely arrived and the world as we know it will be gone. It was inevitable, so we might as well get it over and done with. Must note that it sure is getting hot in here. But if there is a good way to go then going out in a literal blaze of glory is the way. At least it was a laugh. I never thought my last words would be so easy and quick to come to mind, but you know what is truly valuable at the end. 2 mins to go so here they are. T.A! I L*; *]£&~}:^^^FILE CORRUPTION^^^^^^ATTEMPTING RESTORE^^^^^^RESTORE PARTIAL^^^CONTINUE^^^....^'] nd always. P: S Sorry for being so cliché. Bye By ^^^CRITICAL FALIURE^^^^^^SIGNAL LOSS^^^^^^TRANSMISSION CUT^^^

^^^^^^^^^^^^OPEN.^NEW.^USER:MPTAILS1 COMMANDATTEMPT FIX CORRUPTION

^^^^^^^^^^^^^CORRUPTION FIX IN PROCESS^^^PLEASE WAIT....................................................................


	2. Section 1: A Puzzling Prelude

Section 1: A Puzzling Prelude

Rainbow light and neon glow filled the hall. The walls were barely able to keep in the booming music. It was the Station Square School's student disco night. 5 months had passed since the chaos incident, and 2 months since the ARK scare. To show their praise and support Chris had been asked to invite Sonic and all of his friends along. Shadow had been found and physically recovered from his fall through the atmosphere. However, the cause of his resulting amnesia had not yet been identified. However Sonic saw this as a chance for Shadow to have an enjoyable night out away from the troubles he was facing. Everyone was determined to get Shadow to dance, to which he playfully denied to do to tease them. And Tikal, after discovering that it was no longer necessary to remain inside the master emerald, was warmly welcomed in to live with Sonic and the others at Chris's mansion. The party was stated as casual, so everyone dressed in their normal clothes. Cream on the other hand was feeling unwell and so was not able to join the others.

"Thanks for inviting us Chris" Said Amy, who was captivated by the flashing lights of the disco, her red dress flowing in the wind let though every time the door opened and her green eyes dancing with the light. "Yeah this is a great night out. It's so nice to do something like this now and again" Followed Tails who was so excited his golden and white tipped twin tails floated him off the floor from time to time. "Hey don't worry about it" Chris replied, he was also dressed in his casual clothes, a red and white jumper and blue cargo pants. "After all this is the least you deserve for everything you've done since you got here. I still can't believe you gave up a night with the president to be here though". "We must have seen that guy about five times this last couple of weeks" said Sonic, who had combed his aqua blue quills specially for tonight making them sharper and polished the metal buckles on his red running shoes, had just stopped passing by after hearing the start of the conversation. Sonic continued "Besides I don't think I could stand another second of the paparazzi cameras flashing in my eyes", "And yet you can come to a disco" Chris pointed out to the fast flashing disco lights with a puzzled look on his face. "At least they have some colour" replied Sonic. Chris chuckled as a bright orange light flashed right into Sonics' eyes revealing the bloodshot lines.

"Thank god, you got to help me" said a panting and exhausted Knuckles, his deep red body bathed in his own sweat and his violet eyes heavily diluted and shaking with what the others presumed was fear, something they rarely saw in Knuckles. "Have you been dancing all night?" Asked Amy. "No" Knuckles took another deep breath to continue "I've been running laps around the school all night". "Running why?" she replied. "Rouge keeps asking me to dance with her and frankly I plan on surviving tonight". At that moment a distant and cheeky "yoo-hoo" could be heard. "Knuckles, did you ever think that Rouge would even dare follow you into the boys' bathroom" Smirked Tails. In an instant Knuckles hugged him so hard that when he let go Tails was gasping for air on the floor, had thanked him and ran off in search of this sanctuary. Tails rose to his feet and everyone let out a laugh as they saw Rouge follow in pursuit.

The night was now half over, but the energy of the party was still present. Over at the drinks desk, which was dispensing free glasses of water, orange juice and lemonade for the students, stood Tikal. She always dressed in her diamond patterned dress and a white tank top and necklace in honour of her late father. She had just spent the last half an hour dancing with Shadow and needed to rest her blue eyes from the disco lights and adjust the white bands on her light orange quills which were starting to come loose. Shadow and Chris joined her when they saw she was alone. Shadow unlike Tikal had not broken a sweat and the red streaks on his quills seemed to be glowing over the black underneath. He also had the added advantage at dancing as he could use his white, black and red air shoes to perform much more complex moves which nobody expected he was capable of doing. Despite Shadow's menacing appearance the smile on his face said much more about his calmer and fun loving side. As they grabbed a drink Chris whispered in Tikal's ear "oooo, so you've been dancing with Shadow have you. Typical that he broke his no dancing policy for you". Over the past couple of months there had been speculation as to whether they had feelings for each other, but they had both honestly dismissed it. They were simply very good friends. They both met feeling as if they were the two newbie's of the group and have been close friends since. However the others would still playfully tease them both over it. Tikal smiled and gave a light kick to Chris's shin.

However, while they were dancing there was one thing the two of them could not figure out as they spiralled round the room. A solitary figure, alone in the darkest corner of the room. From what they could see it was a boy, the same age and very slightly taller than Chris, who had hardly moved except to dance to a couple of heavy rock songs, and refill his glass. "Chris?" Asked Tikal. "Who is that boy in the corner of the room?" she added. "Is he here on his own?" Shadow followed on. "That's Matt, I don't really know him, but he is in my class and from what I have heard he is pretty strange, I think he's got issues or something, I wouldn't take any notice if I were you" Chris answered. Tikal and Shadow were about to speak when Matt started to walk to the drinks desk. As he walked through the disco lights his appearance became clearer. He was indeed slightly taller than Chris; he had mid length dark brown hair which had a windswept slightly messy look about it, brown eyes, spotless skin and a slim build. He wore an orange t-shirt with black industrial stripes on the sleeves, black three-quarter length trousers and dirt brown trainers. With a smile on his face he turned to them and said "Hi, are you having a good time?" His voice had already broken and he sounded similar to Shadow. His voice was only a slightly higher pitch and less gravelly than Shadows' voice. He was met with silence from the other's who were uncertain on what to say after what Chris had told them. After a short awkward silence he lowered his eyes slightly, nodded his head and refreshed himself with a drink.

To break the silence after he left Tikal said "Thanks again for bringing us here Chris; we've been having a great time". But as she finished, a massive crash filled the room which made everyone leap in fright, as a table in the outer corridor was slammed over, sending numerous glasses smashing on the ground. A loud slam of the exit door followed, which caught a cable connected to the music system and turned it off. The first person had left the disco.

Matt walked through the chilling back streets of Station Square, MP3 player in hand listening to aggressive rock music. Frozen tear lines were faint on his cheek, but still he managed to find strength to walk with his head held high. He had no idea of the uproar he had just caused, but his mind was elsewhere. His mind filled with rage, pictures of the disco filled his brain. He could not understand why not one person spoke to him the whole night, his few friends were staying with other people, and the girl he was going with had stood him up for another guy. He eventually reached a small old, slightly derelict building. He entered and walked up to the 3rd floor of the building. "No one understands" he muttered as he entered the room. People usually say this when they are upset, but in Matt's case this was probably the truest thing he could say. His parents, who were his only know family, were tragically killed when he was only 4 years old. He closed and locked the door behind him. The apartment was basic. A bed in the corner and single table which he would stand his TV on when he wanted to watch it and basic kitchen and bathroom facilities. The most peculiar aspect of the room though, was that the walls were filled with technical blueprints, notes and models. He was dubbed by his teachers as a technological prodigy from his early years. On the walls were sketches of radical, but completely feasible machines and inventions. Highlighted on the wall however, was a machine that he had perfected and created in an old abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the city. He had successfully been able to use this machine to erase all memories of his parents from his mind, a dream he had since they died to forget all the pain and suffering their death caused, leaving him with only memories of raising himself as a child. He sat at the table, pencil in hand, dried his eyes and whispered to himself "Now then. The solution to jumping dimensions without chaos control". He smirked and started to draw.


	3. Section 2: Chance Encounters

Section 2: Chance Encounters

Despite the dust and grime on the window, the morning sunlight was strong enough to shine down like a spotlight upon Matt as he slept at his desk, pencil still in hand and numerous pieces of paper, some filed and some crumpled scattered across the table. As his eyes slowly opened everything was a blur, both the vision of his room and the memories of the previous night. As his vision adjusted the first thing that became clear was the piece of paper in front of him. It was labelled 'Dimension Jump "Space Ripper" Mechanism '. Immediately his eyes widened and he leapt to his feet ran to the window and let out a triumphant scream to the streets below. However he was drowned out by an even louder scream coming from the area.

He looked down to see a female echidna sprinting down the street below. "Damn, I know her name it's, it's..." He scrambled through his tired brain, trying his best to remember. "Tikal. That's her name. But why is she taking a run in this dump?" It was then that a metallic red robot appeared giving chase. Due to its stumpy build Matt easily recognised it as one of Eggman's drones. Feeling adrenaline starting to rush through his body, he sprinted out of his room so fast that he ripped up part of the carpet on the way out.

Tikal was starting to lose her breath, but she did not dare stop as she knew that the robot would not tire so easily. Her mind wandered to what would be waiting for her if she was caught. Undoubtedly she knew she would be taken away and delivered to Eggman. Suddenly she felt her foot slide and her ankle buckle as she slipped over on an oil patch on the floor. "No, NOOOO!" she cried as the robot grabbed her arm and flipped her onto her back. "Please, anyone, someone help" she screamed as the robot gripped tighter and tighter on her arm. Her eyes sealed closed with fear, Tikal's life flashed before her, but the image she faced when she forced them open again was something she would remember for years to come. A figure was standing immediately behind the oblivious robot, and within a moment, the sight of an industrial cinder block came crashing down on the robots head. The robot twitched, sparked and fell to the floor, revealing Matt holding two halves of the block.

"You're gonna need some ice on that" Matt said with a smile "That was a nasty fall". Tikal smiled back "It doesn't feel that bad" she said, but as she went to stand the pain in her ankle suddenly hit home. "I...I don't know how to thank you" said Tikal. "Well?" He thought. He smiled and assisted Tikal to her feet, placing her arm around his shoulders and keeping her damaged foot off the ground "Maybe you would allow me to walk you home". "Matt" she said softly, "Tikal" He replied acknowledging that he also knew her name, "I would like that very much" she smiled and looked deep into his eyes.

Chris's mansion was about an hour away, but they had agreed to take a much safer route that had more people around which extended the journey by another half hour. On the way the pair talked about their interests and hobbies, likes and dislikes and as they approached the house talked about their history. Tikal explained how her tribe was wiped out, how she ended up in the master emerald and the day she was released, and Matt told her about him not having any parents and raising himself. This brought him onto something important. "Tikal, are you and the others still trying to get back to your home?" "I don't know, I mean, I don't think we are in any rush, we rather like it here actually. Why do you ask Matt?" His mind wandered to the designs he had made the previous night. "Well, I do have a couple of things that you may be interested in, they are just theories and sketches at the moment, but maybe in a few years they will be a reality" "What might that be then?" she smiled. Matt paused, almost hesitant to answer, but he then saw Chris's mansion. "Is this the place?" he pointed, "Yes, I can open the gate for us". Tikal took out a key and released the lock; the gate proceeded to slide open automatically.

As they walked up the drive the front door opened and Shadow and Tails rushed towards them. "What happened Tikal?" asked Shadow "You've been gone for 4 hours, we were all getting worried about you" followed Tails. "I was attacked by one of Eggman's robots, it tried to take me away" Tikal replied with a tear in her eye as she recalled the horrific event. Seeing the tear Matt decided to change topic to take everyone's mind off it "She's hurt her ankle, do you have an ice pack to put on it". Shadow looked up at him, suspicious that he was somehow responsible for what happened "And you are?" "Relax Shadow" said Tikal who could sense slight tension building between the two boys "His name is Matt, He destroyed the robot that attacked me" She laughed softly "Took an entire cinder block to its head". Shadow relaxed and smiled. "Thank you for helping her home Matt" said Tails "Would you maybe like to come inside for a bit? I'm sure the others will want to meet you" he said with a hopeful smile. Matt meanwhile had become transfixed on Tikal, he didn't know why but his stomach felt light and his mouth dry as he looked at her. "Hello, earth to Matt" Shadow had to physically wave his hand an inch from Matt's face to get his attention. "Oh sorry, yeah I'd love that Tails, but first I'll just get that Ice on her ankle" he reached into his trouser pocket "And Tikal tells me Cream is a bit under the weather, I've got a couple of things that will make her feel better within the hour" Shadow smiled warmly, something he didn't do often "She will be glad to hear that, come on in, we'll get that ice and I'll show you where she is" The four friends walked to the door and entered the mansion.


	4. Section 3: Consequences

Section 3: Consequences

The following five years were eventful and world changing times, and yet life in Station Square through that time still managed to move at a crawl. The ravages of time did not seem to have an affect on Sonic and the others who looked exactly the same as they did five years ago. As for Matt and Chris, they had simply grown taller and had continued on with their lives still closely associated with what the others were doing. Bit Matt and Chris had kept the same style hair and clothing as they did while at school. Sonic and the others were still saving the world from Dr. Eggman, most recently thwarting his plan to melt the polar ice caps. The chaos emeralds were thus passed from one party to the next and so nobody knew where any of them were. Sonic and Amy were now dating after a health scare concerning Amy. Sonic had finally confessed his feelings and after her recovery were happily together. Knuckles remained on guard at the master emerald on Angel Island, but he now had Cream and Cheese for company. Rouge travelled the world in search of mythical and legendary treasures, while Shadow was now a full member of the sonic team.

The big news however was between Tikal and Matt. The two now shared an apartment in downtown Station Square and were also a couple. Tikal always believed that they were destined to meet. Their feelings were declared to each other when Matt won a competition for a holiday in the tropics. He decided to take Tikal with him on the holiday. It was on the balcony of the hotel they were staying in that they shared their first kiss. Tikal was now taking care of a number of stray chao over at the master emerald who had found their way into this dimension. Matt on the other hand was now the director and commander of his own mercenary company.

Fuelled by the designs he had made when he was young, he had created numerous revolutionary machines and weapons which were tried and tested and then tested again. The army dubbed Fury. Co had found itself being contracted by the government as the new and superior replacement for G.U.N. Fury. Co now had a vast spaceship fleet and ground army, space stations and had even taken over area 99 as its base of operations. The only parts of the complex revealed to the public were the hangers and storage areas, barracks for the troops, command centre and medical centre, and the research centre. They were also the only owners of a memory erasure machine, link laser technology and intergalactic hyper drive engines capable of reaching the edge of the solar system in seconds. Finally in final testing stages were a reanimation machine and the original dimension jump machine.

After a recent heat wave non stop rain had plummeted upon the country in what could only be described as biblical proportions. Despite this Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge, Matt, Tikal, Tails and Chris had to brave the storm for an urgent meeting with the president. His office was a pristine as it always looked on the television. It almost seemed like the pure white walls were generating there own light to fill the office.

The president was sat in his plush leather chair, hands clasped together and eyes closed. With a deep breath he pressed an intercom button on his desk. "You can send them in now" The team entered the room all looking as though they had just crawled out of the ocean "OK Mr, what's all this about" said a frustrated shadow who was rubbing his cold numb hands together in a vain attempt to regain some feeling "I thank you all the coming" said the president as he stood from his seat and adjusted his expensive navy blue formal suit to eliminate any creases even though his large build assisted with this process since his suit was very tight fitting "Yeah, our pleasure" said Matt sarcastically as he filled a plant pot with water he had collected in his soaking wet cap. "Now then, I'm sure you're all familiar with our good friend Dr. Eggman" The look he received from everybody's identical expressions easily showed how they all felt about him.

Tails raised his hand "Sir I'm sure you know how much we would love to add another victory to our record against him, but we don't even know where he is at the moment" "Its a good thing then that we do" the president quickly followed "And we know what he is doing there. Thanks to Rouge who gathered the information we now know that Eggman is based right upon the Pacific Atlantic tectonic plate boundary" "That's a very specific place" said Tikal whose expression dropped "And I think I can see where this is going" The president nodded, he knew what she was thinking, but Chris beat him to the explanation "When two tectonic plates rub together in a certain way it can cause a destructive reaction. This reaction can cause massive earthquakes, and I'd say he plans on using this to send a wave of destruction across the continent" "That is exactly correct Chris" Acknowledged the president.

"So when do we leave?" said Sonic who was now turning to the door to leave but was stopped by Rouge who was still by far the most glamorous of them all. She still dressed in the same make-up and the same black and pink skin tight jumpsuit "You're not going anywhere" "Really and why is that?" he replied "Because you're little paper plane would be shot down before you even caught sight of the island" Upon hearing this Tails angrily shouted "That is not true, we can get through anything he throws at us" The president smiled "I like your enthusiasm Tails but I'm afraid Rouge is right, Eggman has really stepped up" He turned to look at Matt "We need something a bit more substantial" Matt was puzzled but quickly realized what he was saying "Me! No, no, no. We haven't even been called into combat yet, let alone been asked to fight Eggman" "Well there is no better time to test your company then is it" Matt sighed and accepted his duties "I'm sorry Sonic but I can't take you, Eggman watches you too closely" Sonic didn't like what he said but knew it was true "Make sure you take a picture of the look on his face then" he smiled. Matt continued "Ok, But I would like to take Shadow, Knuckles and Tikal with me" He looked at them with a smile "Shadow, your chaos control will prove useful, and Knuckles and Tikal with your permission I will need you to bring the master emerald to the 'Rapture'. Ill need you to command the master emerald when we get there" The trio nodded and smiled back showing they were ready and willing to do their part. "We leave tomorrow, and sir, get a cell ready for Eggman"


	5. Section 4: Conflict 1

Section 4: Conflict 1

The ocean had a solid look about it. Not a single wave or ripple was visible and the horizon was perfectly smooth everywhere you looked. Not even the engines of the three spaceships that hovered above it made an impact on the tranquillity of the seascape. They were in a staggered formation with the 'Rapture' leading the pack. The largest of the three, its twin engines located on each side, flat streamlined look and numerous weapons including the revolutionary link cannon, which consisted of three separate guns located on the top and each side, made it the most recognisable and most feared ship in the Fury. Co arsenal. Following was the 'Icarus' consisting of four separate engines stemming like branches from struts at the rear of the ship. It was much longer than the 'Rapture' and was designed to get stuck into any action. Its agility and massive variety of firepower and weapons in testing meant it was able it was able to clear entire battalions of troops in minutes. Finally bringing up the rear of the convoy was the 'Virus'. With only two engines limited weapons and heavy shielding it was never designed for combat. Instead lying in wait inside its bulky structure was hundreds of drop ships carrying troops, heavy weapons and vehicles to descend upon the battlefield like an infection on a wound.

Inside everything was silent. Troops dressed in black and orange armour and equipped with black weapons with orange stripes and the Fury. Co logo printed on them, waited in the drop ships waiting for the attack signal to light up orange, machinery was motionless and everyone prepared their stations. A silent running order had been given as they approached Dr. Eggmans' base. Matt, Shadow, Knuckles and Tikal starred out the bridge window at their destination. Matt whispered in Shadow's ear "You think were close enough for you to transport yet?" "I think so" he replied "I'll see you on the other side" "Good luck Shadow" said Knuckles who also gave him an assuring pat on the back. Shadow nodded and then disappeared in a flash of light. "What's that green glow on the horizon?" Tikal wondered. "That's the force field" said Matt "But don't worry, we are more than prepared for that". Knuckles and Tikal both shuddered a little as the saw a dark smirk slowly make its way across Matt's face. "We are in position" confirmed a bridge crew member. "OK then Rapture..." he paused "LETS SHOW HIM TRUE POWER!" Matt smashed down on a button on the console in front of him and with a rumble everyone could feel the three ships come to life. All the exterior lights flared up and the speed increased. But the most nerve-wracking sound was the sound of the three cannons powering up. Tikal grabbed Knuckles who was closest in fear of the noise, but the view she saw was even more terrifying. All three cannons met in front of the ship to form a single laser beam before finally firing at the shield with devastating force. The massive laser punched through the shield effortlessly causing a huge flash of light and even had enough energy left to continue on the destroy a couple of turrets on the island. Finally following were hundreds of drop ships all swarming towards the island. The attack had begun.

The island rumbled and shook so much that entire sheets of metal fell off Eggman's base and robots shattered from the inside. "What the..." Eggman was woken from his afternoon sleep as his chair was sent falling backwards and a can of coke splashed all over him, practically ruining his blood red and black suit and sticking onto the green lenses on his grey goggles making them difficult to see through. He climbed back to his feet "What was that? I haven't even managed to send a threat to anyone yet. Computer, show me what's going on." The screen in front of him showed drop ships landing on the beachhead unloading troops and vehicles storming towards the base. "Hmmm, it seems the president has sent in his new cavalry, well, he's going to literally shake with fear soon enough, just when I have finished with these toy soldiers" Eggman grinned as he frantically pressed various buttons on his desk, "Here you go, play with these toys". Down on the beach, robots and turrets rose from the ground out of hidden trap doors. The first few of the frontline troops froze with fright as the machines took dead aim at them, but as soon as the robots had appeared a large shadow had loomed over them. The troops let out a mighty cheer as the Icarus swept over the complex bringing down a hailstorm of laser fire, bombs and flamethrowers, wiping clean the beach for the attack to proceed. "Very impressive" smiled Eggman "Not like those G.U.N amateurs at all, but unfortunately for you those were only my weakest drones HAAAHAHAHA". By this time the beach was clear and the troops were attempting to break into the base.

Meanwhile in the sub levels of the structure, a lone figure was gliding through the corridors. "This is Shadow, I'm inside the base and I'm on my way to find the quake machine". He quietly walked though the basement, scanning for where the machine might be, but eventually reached a dead end. He looked at the wall and closed his eyes shut. "Chaos control". He opened his eyes again on the other side of the wall to see the quake machine before him. However he also saw a squad of Eggman's robots with their guns all pointed at his head. Just as they opened fire Shadow jumped high into the air and unleashed several chaos spears at the robots, slicing them all into bits. He then casually walked up to the machine and places a number of small packs on it, a couple on each side. "Tikal, Knuckles, I've planted the sensors, now it's all up to you". Tikal and Knuckles were down in the Raptures' hanger with the master emerald, which in turn was connected up to a machine consisting of four pillars surrounding a large pad, and a box outside of it with hundreds of wires scattered in and around it with a satellite dish upon it. "We're ready" acknowledged Knuckles "Let us know if anything goes wrong though, this is the first time it has been used and neither of us know how the master emerald will react to a machine", "Just do it already" said Shadow. "Are you ready Tikal?" asked Knuckles. She nodded her head. They both started to chant to the master emerald "The servers are the seven chaos, the controller serves to unify the chaos, master emerald give us the energy we need to defeat Eggman" The emerald glowed bright florescent green and started to shake, and Knuckles started to see a crack form on Tikal's side which looked set to explode "Tikal look out!" He yelled. She looked up to see the crack grow and then shatter sending out a green beam of pure chaos which knocked her clean off her feet and hurtling backwards. Knuckles ran out and caught her back. Knuckles slammed hard against of the hanger door before they gracefully fell to the floor. "Knuckles are you ok" said Tikal who was almost about to form a tear in her eye. "Don't worry, I'll be fine" Knuckles gave her a thumbs up and she hugged him in gratitude. The entire hanger now glowed with energy. They looked up to see the machine buzz to life. Sparks shot across the pad from one pillar to another and lights flickered. Down with Shadow the quake machine started to distort and dissolve. Everyone watched as the quake machine then slowly appeared on a pad, fading in like television static and white noise. Eventually it left Shadow and came to existence on the pad. Tikal looked on in awe and walked nervously towards it. Hesitantly she reached out and touched the machine. An astonished smile hit her as she reached for her radio "Matt, we did it, we got the quake machine, wow we actually got it" a pause on the radio was followed by Matt screaming with happiness "YEEEES! Oh my god, WE DID IT! Amazing job all of you, we have nearly got this all sown up" He the physically kissed the radio "Did I mention that I love you Tikal?" She smiled at the comment as shadow then came through on the radio "Everyone, I think the troops have broken in, I'm going to assist them" "Affirmative Shadow" Knuckles replied.

"NOOOO! They stole my machine, but how? HOW?" Eggman's confidence was rapidly dispersing. The troops were wiping out Eggman's elite squads as easily as his drones and the sheer numbers meant not all of them could even get safely into the base. Eggman ran for his escape pod but Shadow flashed in front of it "Why doctor, are you leaving so soon" "Shadow! My friend, surely you won't let them catch me will you?, after everything we've been through" "Maybe I won't, but it's a bit late for either of us to do anything now, I've already pushed this button" Eggman stood back "And what does that do?". The moment he finished his sentence, the door to the control room blasted open and the troops swarmed into the room covering every piece of floor until they had Eggman surrounded. "Freeze Eggman, you are now under high status arrest. You will be heavily escorted to a secret prison complex for containment". Eggman slowly lifted his hands above his head feeling more embarrassed than scared or concerned. "Will I get satellite TV?"


	6. Section 5: Dark Potentials

Section 5: Dark Potentials

Pipes twisted and threaded across the dark corridors ceiling, the only light coming from flickering ceiling bar lights and multiple security cameras. Sonic walked down this corridor passing empty room after empty room on both sides of the underground maze. He eventually reached a large black mechanical blast door with the words 'HIGH SECURITY: AUTHORISED ACCESS ONLY' written upon it in large orange letters. The doors hissed and slid open as soon as Sonic came near them. He walked through to meet another set of identical doors. He turned around to see the first door close and lock behind him. Sirens began to sound and orange lights flashed "Hey, what's going on?" shouted Sonic "DECONTAMINATION SEQUENCE INITIATED" echoed speakers on the roof "Nobody said anything abou..." his sentence was cut short as gusts of wind and white smoked was fired into the room. Sonic coughed and spluttered but the mist slowly set, the sirens stopped and the second set of doors opened. A security guard walked through "I'm sorry Sonic but we have to do that to everyone" Sonic wiped a bit of spit from his mouth "Well could you maybe just have a shower ready for me next time?" the guard smiled "He's just through here Sonic". Sonic followed the guard a short distance to another set of double doors. "I just need you to say your name to the receiver on the wall" Sonic did as he said and the first set of doors opened. "How long do I have? He asked "Take as long as you want" said the guard who winked his eye indicating that he shouldn't really "Thank you" said sonic. He walked in as the first doors closed and the second set opened.

"Hello Eggman, long time no see" smirked Sonic "Ahh Sonic, so glad you decided to drop by, I'm so bored here I'm happy to even have you for company" He turned around to face Sonic "I thought you would be at the scene of my demise, I was quite disappointed" Sonic shrugged his shoulders "Yeah well, it was out of my control this time, they thought you would be watching every move I make" Eggman chuckled "And you know what, they were right" "What do you mean Eggman?" said a puzzled Sonic "I don't think I can recall a battle that didn't involve you in some way my speedy friend, I've been watching what you have been doing for a long time. Just my luck the only thing I didn't see was your little party with the president" Sonic smiled "Well it looks like someone has finally overcome you Egghead" Eggman let out an even louder laugh "Ha, you mean the head of the company don't you, Matt isn't it. Well let me tell you something Sonic, I agree with you, and I'm glad I'm in this cosy little cell" Sonic was now getting more and more confused with every word Eggman said "What on earth are you on about? What happened to the old you I know and don't love, I rather miss him" "You were right Sonic, but did it occur to you that Matt may be better me in both the good and bad ways. That battle was rather emotional for me, and the sight of its insanity touched me. A word of warning Sonic, don't make a wrong move or utter a wrong word against this guy, because I bet you would end up as road kill in a matter of minutes". With the end of that sentence Sonic slowly backed out the room and left the complex, his mind full of thoughts that were trying to make sense of the insanity he had just heard, even if it was from Eggman. "I'm sure he is just messing with my head" He muttered to himself "I don't believe for one second that Matt could ever be like that".

Back in Station Square, a fierce storm rocked the city in a fashion that hadn't been seen for a number of years. A constant flow of rain tapped on the streets and lightning illuminated the sky every few seconds. At Matt and Tikal's apartment, a celebration party for the victory over Eggman was getting set to die out. The only people in the apartment were Tikal, Knuckles, Chris, Amy and Cream. "Wow, this was such a nice party" said Cream in delight. Cream was the only one who had noticeably changed with age. Her eyes had become a deeper shade of brown, she was beginning to sound more like her mother Vanilla and as she grew taller her beige rabbit ears had grown longer and were now about half way down the orange dress she was wearing "I do hope we can have another one like this soon" "Well Cream, Im sure that if Fury. Co keeps getting called out we will have a party like this each time they get back" said Amy who wanted to give Cream something to look forward to. "Where is Matt anyway? He's been gone an awful long time" Cream still hadn't forgotten how he had helped her when she was Ill "He said he was just going to get some more food for us" said Tikal who was talking to Knuckles on the sofa "Don't worry Cream he will be back soon" she said with a warming smile. Chris then called from another room "Hey Amy, Cream, I've set up the games console. Do you both want to play?" "I will" said Cream "And I will too" said Amy "I won't be very good though, it's been ages since I played on one of those things" Cream and Amy left the room leaving just Tikal and Knuckles. "So, how is the master emerald nowadays?" asked Tikal. Knuckles smiled "All nicely patched up after that incident on the Rapture, no damage done and I think Chaos is still safe inside" "You haven't been too lonely out there have you Knuckles?" "Its nice to have Cream and Cheese there, but I must admit I do miss some other company. But it's my duty to guard the master emerald, and I will see it through no matter what". Tikal could never help but admire Knuckles commitment to his duties and always felt deeply sorry for him that it was a such a solitary place "Well Knuckles you are always welcome to stay here anytime you want" "I may just take you up on that offer" replied Knuckles. "I need to thank you as well. Thank you for catching me when the emerald fractured" said Tikal "No thanks needed, just as long as you're OK is reward enough for me" Knuckles and Tikal both blushed at the comment. "Is that true Knuckles?" asked Tikal who was slightly embarrassed "Yeah" Knuckles moved closer to Tikal "I mean, I don't think I could bear to see you get hurt" "Really?" said Tikal as she started to feel a slight chocking feeling in her throat as they move even closer together, almost face to face "Really. Tikal, I um, I...I think I lo..." Tikal clearly understood what he was trying to say as she pulled him close and kiss him softly on the lips. Knuckles replied in kind, also placing his arm around Tikal as they kissed. The kiss was short live however, as they were both scared out of their skins at the sound of metal tin cans and glass bottles crashing to the ground.

Matt stood in the door, soaking wet, his mouth trembling and tightly shut and his eyes clearly under pressure from tears which he refused to release, his left hand open which had dropped the food and drinks bag while his right hand was grasping a batch of flowers he had just bought for Tikal. His hand quickly started to clench tighter and tighter until he snapped the flowers' stems clean in two and his body shake violently with pure rage. Dropping everything he quickly ran out the room. Unlike Matt, Tikal instantly broke into tears. She jumped up and gave chase "MATT! PLEASE I'M SORRY. MATT! MATT I CAN EXPLAIN". She only managed to catch up to the sight of Matt shutting the lift door. Crying so much that her head hurt she ran back to the apartment window to see Matt climb into a 4x4 car outside, rev the engine and screech away sending a litter bin flying in it's wake. Hearing the commotion Chris, Cream and Amy rushed into the room "What's going on?" shouted Chris "Why are you crying Tikal?" said Amy shaking. Tikal fell to her knees speaking softly "Matt, I'm so sorry. Please Matt, Please...come back" Everyone gathered around her in a vain attempt to comfort her in someway, although Knuckles stood back a bit feeling highly responsible for what had happened.

The sound of the storm was nerve-wracking, but the sound of the 4x4s' screaming engine was terrifying and easily drowned out the storm. The revs the car was building up made it sound like a rampaging beast tearing through the Station Square streets. Matt struggled to keep control of the vehicle as his hands shook and he tried his best to see past the rain on the window and the tears in his eyes, he swung from left to right in the road and even hit the curb a number of times. "Why, WHY CAN'T SOMETHING JUST GO RIGHT FOR ONCE" Matt was trying his best to control himself but could not help but scream out his soul. "What did I do to deserve this? I JUST WANT TO LIVE!" his foot pressed harder on the accelerator every time he yelled. "Come on Matt" he tried to regain his composure "Get a grip, everything will be OK, one way or another, even if I lose Tikal, that's OK, it's OK right?" his breathing slowed down but this only caused his body to shake even more violently as if all the rage had be replaced with fear. Not even a single minute had passed but Matt finally snapped "AAAHHH I CAN'T TAKE IT!!!" He swung the wheel sharply to the left and shot down a side street. Lights flashed by and the rain pounded on the windscreen as he raced out of Station Square and into the desert. The speed of the car created a sandstorm behind it and Matt by now was flooded with tears and flailing in the car, hitting the steering wheel repeatedly with his fist. Ultimately he reached the Fury. Co base which was silent with not a single person present at the complex. Crashing through the security barrier he pulled up outside a large concrete building and ran inside.

The inside of the building consisted of a single room, big enough to hold a large aeroplane which had a number of small consoles located to the sides. In the centre of the room a large pipe stemmed from the floor to the ceiling and just in front of that was a large horizontal bar which hung from a support on the roof which at the end had several sensors and more obviously had multiple wires connected to electrical tazers which surrounded the end or the bar. Finally on the floor was a single standing restraint for one person. Sobbing, Matt typed commands into the closet console "If it never happened, then it can't hurt". Typed in capital letters on the console was "ERASE ALL RECORDS: TOPIC: SONIC TIKAL ETC. PERSONAL RELATIONSHIPS". As soon as he hit the execute button amber lights flashed and sirens echoed throughout the room "MEMORY ERASURE IN T-MINUS ONE MINUTE" alerted speakers in the room. Matt ran over to the restraint and locked himself in. When he finished the platform elevated and tilted back slightly, the bar on the ceiling then released and came down with a thud. When it settled the end of the bar, the sensors and the tazers were all squarely pointed at his forehead and started to buzz as it powered up. Wiping the last tear from his eye Matt said calmly "See you in another lifetime". Lights flashed and the machine activated, the sensors detected his brain activity and send the information to the surrounding consoles. Finally electrical sparks jumped from the tazers onto specific spots on Matt's forehead causing him to twitch and jump. After multiple strikes the machine powered down and returned to its original position and the harness released from Matt's body. "MEMORY ERASURE COMPLETE". Dazed and disorientated, he climbed out and stumbled on his feet. After regaining his balance he stood perfectly still. He looked around at his creation and a dark smile slowly formed. Matt started just darkly chuckling but quickly it developed into a menacing laughter. Matt felt unexplainably angry but could not remember any cause for it apart from the solitary and bullied life he led before he met Sonic and the others. But as far as he was concerned, they were just yet another enemy in his life. "Hahaha. HAHAHAHA! Station Square. It's time for you all to pay" He smashed a button on the wall and the entire base burst to life with alert sirens and emergency lights.


	7. Section 6:The Attack

Section 6: The Attack

Rouge walked through dirty side streets and night had set in, not that it bothered Rouge much. A week had passed since Matt ran off and so Sonic had organised a constant search for him, tonight being Rouge's shift. As she walked through the narrow alleyway she gave a sigh "Why are we still doing this? It's been a week and I doubt he will ever come back. There are so many places I'd rather be than this dingy dump. She turned around the next corner and jumped when she saw Matt and a squad of troops who were fully equipped in suits and weapons "Matt! Hi." "Hi" he said with a smile. But very quickly the smile disappeared and turned into a smirk "Bye". He raised his arm to face Rouge and held in his hand was a sub machine gun. The gun flashed as Matt opened fire and Rouge dropped down to the ground motionless.

Unaware of what just happened; everyone except Shadow was at Chris's mansion watching the television. Everyone was trying their best to continue on with their lives but Tikal found it very difficult not to think about where Matt could be. "Rouge has been gone a long time, do you think we should maybe call her?" she said breaking the silence. Sonic who was sat next to her turned to her and held her hands "Tikal, I know this is tough but you have to be strong. Anyway, did you stop to think that Rouge may be onto something. I'm sure we will find him soon and when we do I'll speak to him and patch things up for you OK" He ended giving her a reassuring wink. Cream suddenly jumped up in front of them "Hey what's happening to the screen!?" The picture was disappearing and being replaced with another image "Maybe it's broken, we never get interference here" said Amy who was trying to make some sense of what was happening. Eventually the image settled and the Fury. Co logo was clearly printed across the screen. Everyone was suddenly transfixed to the screen waiting for what was coming next. A voice came from the TV which was instantly recognisable to all of them "Hello. This is a special announcement" A live feed came through which showed Matt standing in front of the camera still in his casual clothes and with a machine gun slung over his shoulder, red spots splattered across the end of it. The silence continued as Matt started to speak. "Good evening Station Square. I am sorry to report that a critical situation has been alerted in your area. The situation: We are taking over! For too long I've been pushed around and walked over and so now you are all going to do something for me. Hopefully you are going to stay where you are and await further instructions but if you don't like that I do have one piece of advice. Run. Run fast and you may just escape. Thank you all for listening, we will see you in about 5 minutes". The television returned to the program it was originally on, almost as if nothing had happened. Shadow had already walked in while everyone else was watching "I suggest for the moment we take his advice" Tikal rushed over to him and grappled him by the shoulders, tears at the base of her eyes "What's going on Shadow? Why should we run? TELL ME!" Shadow grabbed Tikal's shoulders in retaliation, leaned forward and looked her square in the eyes "Matt's gone Tikal, the Matt we know anyway. I've just seen his entire army including the Virus, Icarus and Rapture heading this way and I don't think they plan on stopping. And if you don't believe me, then do you want me to tell you what happened to Rouge" Sonic ran over and took Shadows hands off Tikal "Where's Rouge Shadow?" Shadow closed his eyes "You don't think that red splatter on his gun was a decorative decision do you?" shock spread across the room as one by one everybody realised what he was saying "I don't believe you" Yelled Sonic with anger "If you don't believe me Sonic then you all may just end up the same way".

Suddenly the windows shattered and a deafening boom echoed. As everyone finally looked outside they saw the tail end of the Rapture's link cannon laser hitting a skyscraper in the city turning it into a towering inferno before it effortlessly crumbled to the ground. A sight too familiar to Shadow, Tikal and Knuckles followed as hundreds of drop ships poured out of the virus, spreading over the city and landing on rooftops and streets to unload troops and attack vehicles. The sound of gunfire instantly broke out and small explosions systematically worked their way across the city. "GET DOWN!" screamed Knuckles as a drop ship descended down meters from the window, machine gunning clean bullet holes through the wall until it had safely landed. Doors on the side slid open to allow a squad of troops to unload. Still laying low Sonic crawled over to Chris "Chris, is there anywhere we can run to? He said assertively "How about our holiday house at the lake? It's pretty well concealed and well out of the city" "Sounds like a plan" Sonic smiled "Well we had better go fast, I think they are trying to get through the front door lock" said Amy as she slowly stood up now the gunfire had ceased, Chris nodded his head "OK everyone, go out the back door, and don't stop running for anything". The group followed Sonics' lead through the kitchen and out of the back door into the garden, getting out just before the troops started to splinter and force open the front door. To everybody's eyes the garden now seemed much bigger now they had to run across it but they started to make their way. They had barely made a few steps before spotlights shone down upon them with blinding white light, drop ships surrounded the area, tanks rolled through the walls and bi-pedal attack walkers took dead aim at the group. But they stopped when one of the drop ships lowered and the cockpit opened revealing Matt piloting it "Ah Sonic and his crew, I've heard so much about you. Partly because I've read our entire files on you, quite impressive I must say" "Why are you doing this? Have you gone insane Matt?" Sonic looked up at Matt feeling more pity than anger "Don't try to act like we have some sort of connection Sonic because I honestly don't care. Now surrender all of you" Sonic now realising that it was a lost cause to try and reach Matt's former self smiled and winked at the others to get set to run "If you really know that much about me, then you should know that I never surrender" In retaliation Matt closed the cockpit and put his voice on speaker "Very well, at least you have a more dignified exit than Rouge".

The ships machine guns pointed to fire but sonic used his spin attack to quickly disable them, knocking Matt's drop ship off balance in the process. "Go now!" shouted Tikal. The group started to move again and were quickly caught in a deadly crossfire of bullets and shrapnel from every unit in the garden. With their super speed Sonic and Shadow easily made it into the woods. The others continued to run across the garden, dodging the bullets, tank shell explosions and walkers attempts of squashing them under their feet. Knuckles carrying Tikal on his back was the next to make it into the woods, closely followed by the Amy, Cream, Cheese and Chris. As they disappeared into the night one of the squad leaders contacted Matt via radio "Do you want us to pursue sir?" "No, but call in the Rapture, I want to show them once and for all not to mess with me". With that he lifted up the drop ship and headed back to the Rapture.

Not knowing what could be behind them, everyone kept running through the woods which were now spread across a steep hillside ultimately reaching a clearing at the crest of the hill where the Station Square could be seen in its entirety. Shadow scanned across the group "Is everyone here?" they were all too tired to respond but were all present. Cream ran over to Sonic and tugged his arm "Sonic look, over there" She pointed the mansion they had just fled. Everyone watched in horror as they witnessed the Rapture, also knowing that Matt would be at the helm, tilting down to point at the mansion before unleashing it's link cannon straight down upon it, the blast still being powerful enough to cause a rumble that sent Chris and Knuckles falling off their feet. All that remained was a flaming crater, the garden set ablaze and some partially disintegrated debris. All of the girls burst into tears while all of the boys looked on in disbelief. In an attempt to restore some moral Sonic softly and heart-warmingly said "Come on everyone, we still have quite a way to go and I am starving for some food" Chris and Cream managed to pull out a smile before turning their backs with the others to head off to the safe house leaving behind the image of a burning Station Square although it took a good few minutes for the sounds of gunfire, sirens and screaming to fade into the distance.


	8. Section 7: Project:Oblivion

Section 7: Project: Oblivion

A small log cabin overlooked a still, tranquil lake surrounded by beautiful woodland and countryside; it was a little piece of heaven in a chaotic world. A short boardwalk was built to stem out a few meters over the lake, Tikal and Amy sat at the end of it with their feet dipped in the water reflecting on everything that had happened over the week. "I can't believe they walked over us so easily, almost literally" Amy said as she tilted her head up to look at the crystal clear night sky and glowing full moon "I can't believe that any of this happened at all, how it happened, why it happened and" Tikal paused and took a deep breath "and that I'm responsible for all of it" Amy was shocked to even hear her say something like that "Tikal! Believe me you could not control anything that has happened. Matt made his decisions and when I get hold of him, oh he is going to see my fury at the end of my hammer" Staring into the distant darkness Tikal could not see any light at the end of the tunnel "Not that it matters anymore, he hates me for what happened" "Now come on Tikal, it's clear to see that Shadow was right. That wasn't Matt we saw back there, I don't know what happened to him but from what I've seen over the past years you two were made for each other. I often wished that I and Sonic could someday be a couple like that. Who knows, maybe he just needs reminding of how much you care for each other" With those words Tikal had found a new energy, a new reason to carry on, if there was the chance that something could be salvaged then it was a chance worth taking. The pair stood up "Thank you Amy, I really needed that" Tikal and Amy hugged to push the dark memories to the back of their minds, not that they could escape it for long as Knuckles came running out of the cabin. "Tikal! Amy! Come quick! We've found another transmission!"

For the second time everyone gathered around the television to watch the broadcast to see what was happening. A burning log fire flickered and static lines jumped across the screen from time to time but everyone calmly took a seat to watch. Matt appeared on screen, standing in a darkened room with only a single light shining down upon him. "Hello Station Square. First of all thank you to those of you who remained calmed and did not resist. Thanks to you we can now continue onto the good news. You have all be designated to take part in a very special test of our latest device" The screen suddenly started flashing up blueprints, calculations, obscure photographs and test data in a militaristic fashion "Let me run you through Project: Oblivion. For the main part this will be the first test of our dimension jump mechanism or "Space Ripper", a machine which makes transportation between dimensions possible without the use of chaos emeralds. Now testing what can be transported could take years but we have found a faster alternative. Combined with the quake machine we apprehended from Dr. Eggman, what we are going to do is literally drop you all in it. Basically we are going to open up a super-portal under the city and use the quake machine to crumble you all in" All of the images had finally stopped leaving Matt in full view of the camera "Now the bad news is that this is a one way trip and that we are sending you to a void dimension, lacking any sort of life. This reminds me, you had all better find an oxygen supply pretty quick. But after this we will finally have the data we need to make this revolution available to all. Ill leave you with this...You all deserve this and nobody is going to miss you, you truly are dropping into oblivion" His eyes narrowed and softly grinned sending a chill down everyone's spine "Bye Bye". The screen flickered and went black.

After a long and nervous silence Sonic attempted to break the ice "I guess that's our cue then" "Cue for what?" asked Amy, Sonic flicked his thumb up "Our cue to take him down, that's what we usually do with the bad guys isn't it?" unfortunately his optimism could not be shared by everyone else. Tails gingerly stepped forward "Sonic, I'm not sure we can do anything" Tails wasn't liking the fact that for once he was disagreeing with Sonic "The mansion and all of our stuff is destroyed, we can't get back into the city and last time we fought it was nearly a total wipe out for us" Sonic clearly understood what Tails was saying but gave a reassuring smile "Tails haven't I taught you anything, where there's a will there's a way" "Hmph, this should be good" Said Shadow with a frown "It is" Sonic replied "We don't need any of our stuff, we don't need to get back to the city and we don't need to engage them in combat" "What! Stop Matt without fighting! That's impossible!" Knuckles could not believe what Sonic said "Haven't any of you noticed how poetic this is. Matt is the one who finally defeats Eggman and he ultimately becomes so similar to him. Like Eggman, he is going to pull off this stunt right from the comfort of his own base; all we need to do is sneak in, destroy that space ripper machine for good and sneak out. No weapons, no fighting, no trouble. But your right Tails, I can't do this alone." He chuckled "You'll never let me forget this but...I need you guys...and girls". Silence fell over the room again as everyone thought about Sonic said, but Tikal walked out of the group and stood face to face with Sonic "Sonic..." He stared back "Yes Tikal?" "Is there any chance that we can help him?" "Tikal, I honestly don't know...But we have to try don't we, and didn't I promise that together we would try to get his old self back" Tikal smiled and felt hope in her heart, a feeling she hadn't felt for what seemed like an eternity. She also thought back to the conversation her and Amy had earlier and could see Amy in a reflection in the window giving her an agreeing wink "You sure did Sonic, so lets do it" Still smiling she opened the door and a rush of cold refreshing air filled the room "Anyway, no-one truly knows what is inside Fury. Co, don't the rest of you want to be the first to find out?" With that final sentence everyone's hope and faith was instantly restored and they marched behind Sonic and Tikal back into the forest heading for the base. "I still think this is suicidal" said Shadow.


	9. Section 8: Welcome To Fury Co

Section 8: Welcome To Fury. Co

"All the checks are complete sir. We are ready for initialisation and the final countdown". Matt stood overlooking the base "How long before it happens?" "2 hours sir" replied the troop "And is the other machine set up and ready?" Matt said with a glint in his eye. The troop was briefly confused but soon realised what Matt was referring to "Its all ready sir, it's stored in the hanger for you". "Perfect".

The savage sun shown down on the desert with ferocious force, the only shade offered from the buildings of the base and the peaks and mountain spikes surrounding it. Within one of these shadows were Sonic and his team. Tails observed the base with a pair of binoculars they had taken from the log cabin the previous night. The complex consisted of grey concrete buildings and control towers with orange and black warning stripes painted across them and a number allocated to each. The scariest thing was that there was not a single window on any of the buildings except at the control tower bridges where troops and technicians could be seen only doing the mundane work. Corridors stemmed across from some buildings to others and satellite dishes and exhaust pipes were scattered across the rooftops. This was believed to be the research centre but also located nearby was the storage area which contained the massive hangers for the ships, garages for the vehicles and barracks for the troops ."How is it looking tails?" asked Sonic "This won't be easy Sonic" he said feeling his heart drop "Its so bright we have to take care not to be seen when we get in, and the security fence is too tall to climb over quickly, not to mention it's electrified." "So what do we do Tails?" said Sonic, he knew what they had to do but wanted to hear Tails say it knowing that he could easily figure it out "We can't go over or through so the only way is under. Knuckles can you dig in this soil" Knuckles tested the soil and managed to take out a sizable chunk with ease "No problem at all, this is just the ground I like" "Then let's go" said Amy as she took the lead down the hillside. The rest followed her lead down to the desert flatland. "Stand back" dirt and rocks flew as Knuckles dug a tunnel just under the grounds surface but unfortunately covered most of Chris in the process "Yuck, thanks Knuckles" he said looking at his new brown top "At least you will be slightly camouflaged Chris" said Cream who was trying to find an upside to the situation. The team crawled through the tube behind Knuckles as he continued to dig "Urg, If I had known we would be crawling through the dirt I wouldn't have worn my best dress" said Amy in disgust "Tails what's this?" Knuckles had dug straight into a metal pole "That will be a fence support, were inside, just dig around Knuckles I can roughly guide us to the building we need" Tails pulled out an old white napkin with a hand drawn map of the complex he had made while up in the mountains.

Knuckles continued to dig until he once again hit something solid, this time a vertical slab of concrete. "What's that? Are we there Tails? Asked Tikal "Here you go" said Knuckles spiking a few small holes in the ground for tails to look out. Tails scanned the area with the limited view he had watching the top halves of troops with rifles marching past and the odd truck carrying equipment driving past. He turned round to face a large concrete building with orange industrial stripes on it and a large printed number three on the side "This is the right building and the door as right above us." He looked at Cream "What do you want me to do?" she said "When we have gone we need you to seal up the tunnel, if the find the exit we are done for" Cream was slightly upset by this "You don't want me to go with you" Tikal quickly grabbed her and gave her a tight hug "Cream, you know there is nothing I would love more but to have you join us, but I'm afraid this is a bit too dangerous. After you have finished head back to the log cabin" Cream look at her and nodded, she trusted what Tikal said. Tails continued to scan the area "The guards will be gone soon, that will be our chance, get ready everyone" Knuckles placed his fist where he was going to make the exit and the others took a crouched running position "Get ready. Three. Two. One. GO!" Knuckles punched though and leapt out and the others followed. However after they were all on their feet the saw that the door was password locked by a 7 digit code "I knew this was a bad idea" said Shadow as he took a fighting stance in case another patrol came round the corner "I knew we didn't have enough time to plan this out safely" "Chill Shadow, I know the password" Shadow was confused "Really, how do you?" Tails typed in the code, he had watched the code being entered by Matt himself as he was watching the base earlier jotting it down on the napkin "Hurry up Tails!" Shadow was hearing the footsteps and chatter of troops closing in on their position "I got it!" The door clicked and slid open and everyone rushed in just in time to avoid the next patrol.

As they turned to look at where they were the first thing that was obvious was that orange chevrons were only pointing in one direction. They were standing in a single walkway which slopped down underground so far that the light was not powerful to reach the bottom which made it fade to darkness. On the sides of the walls were flashing orange lights which continuously spun all the way down the corridor and hanging from the roof were TV monitors constantly flashing between the statistics and data they had seen in last nights transmission and below were timers which read "PROJECT:OBLIVION ACTIVATION T-MINUS 00:33:12" which kept falling. "Well, there's only one way we can go now" Said Shadow staring into the corridors abyss "But so far so good" added Chris. In single file the team walked down and down even reaching a point where the top and the bottom of the slop had faded into the shadows. "Sonic, Im really scared" Said Amy clutching his arm tight "He's two people in front of me" Amy saw in one of the wall lights' flashes that it was actually Shadow's arm she was holding "Shadow! I'm so sorry" she still couldn't let go of his arm out of fear though "And to make you feel better Amy, Im scared too" "That doesn't make me feel better actually, your supposed to be the fearless one" Amy paused "But thanks for trying" Shadow gripped Amy's arm a bit harder with his "Well I wasn't going to lie to you was I. I'm not the type for false hope" Amy looked Shadow in the eyes "You don't think we're going to succeed?" Shadow looked back "We've got further than I thought we would. But that is what frightens me. They would either attack us with small forces all the way to the machine or..." Amy could feel Shadow's arm tremble "Or what?" Shadow took a deep breath to calm down before he replied "Or there is something very big waiting for us at the end". That was a prospect Amy hadn't even considered which quickly replaced all of her old fears.

"We're here" Tails had finally caught sight of a large blast door which was partially open. Leaving the flashing lights and monitors behind them, they walked through the door which seemed to be a number of meters thick. "I can't see anything in here" moaned Knuckles "Where are we Tails?" Tails was also lost in the dark spinning around trying to find some bearings "I don't know. That corridor completely disorientated me" Tikal noticed there was a very small pulsing red light on the wall next to the door "Hey this might be something" "Careful Tikal, who knows what that might do" said shadow in paranoia of the situation. In complete contrast Tikal heard Sonic say "Pull it Tikal, it can't make things worse can it" She was torn but ultimately sided with Sonic. She pulled a lever and the light changed to green. Lights flickered to life providing a minimal amount of vision but enough to see the entire room. Tails was in awe of what he was seeing. They were stood in a massive room which was empty in the middle but towards the edges housed oil drums, movable ladders, pipes, storage boxes and maintenance machinery. "WOW! I don't believe this" said Tails "Believe what Tails" asked Shadow. "Everyone, we are stood inside the Raptures hanger, obviously it's not here now but this is where they keep it" Sonic couldn't help but chuckle. He knew that Tails secretly admired most things about Fury. Co but placed his hand on his shoulder "Try to remember they're the enemy Tails" Tails instantly got embarrassed "Sorry Sonic" He pointed out a small lit door on the opposite side of the hanger "The ripper is just through there". They walked across to the door "This wasn't so hard, I guess they got sloppy with their defences with all that's happening here" Tails said but just as he was about to walk through the door it slammed down with considerable force trapping his foot under it.

He let out a shriek of pain and the others stood in shock "QUICK! Pull him out NOW!" Knuckles and Shadow gave a tug and freed Tails also allowing this door to seal shut; they laid him down against some fuel containers. Tikal knelt down beside him to check the wound "Oh my god! Tails do not move! You have a huge slice across your foot" Tails was flooded with tears and blood was flowing out of the gash "AAAHHH IT HURTS!" "I know Tails" said Tikal in a soft comforting voice "But I can stop the bleeding" She took the napkin with the map drawn on it and tied it tightly around his foot and smiled "Everything will be fine Tails". "Yes, everything will be fine Tails" A familiar voice echoed from the blast door they had just walked though and stood in a beam of white light was Matt "Because Tails your the one I'm going to let go as a message that we have the authority and power in this world. The rest of you however, well, let's just say you're going to become another statistic" He confidently smiled with narrowed eyes.


	10. Section 9: The Hanger

Section 9: The Hanger

"Did you really think that I was stupid enough just to let you walk in and let you undo all my hard work? Did you think I would even give you a chance of success!?" Matt screamed. Tikal saw this as her only chance to try and reach the Matt she knew "Matt stop! Don't you remember anything? Don't you even care about what you're doing? DO YOU EVEN REMEMBER ME MATT!?" His body started to shake "The only memory...that I have of you...is how you all stood there at the disco and just stared at me like a freak when all I was trying to do was be friendly. You gave me exactly the same look that everyone gave me." This was a tense and awkward moment for everyone as they looked on but Tikal continued feeling that she was getting close to touching something inside him "That isn't true Matt. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry if we hurt you in any way, but we all care, I care about you Matt. Please, please just let us help" Matt shouted and turned back to his dark self "SHUT UP! Ha, I told you not to try that we have a relationship crap. That doesn't work on me" He took a single step forward and Knuckles ran in front of Tikal to cover her "Ah Knuckles, guardian of the master emerald on angel island. I'm sure you've noticed the lack of chaos emeralds lately" this struck a chord with Knuckles "Yes! Where are they Matt!?" "We acquired them ages ago and I must say they certainly are extraordinary, they only test data I have on them is the records of your rabble using them" "It doesn't make sense" Said Tails from his lying position "If you have them then why haven't you used them" Matt smiled "Good question. The answer is that I planned for them to be used as the ultimate defence. I already have a good enough offence. And also there is one more thing that you have never tested with beauties" Matt took another couple of steps forward revealing to everyone that he was wearing a black metal backpack with yet more orange danger stripes on it with all seven chaos emeralds plugged into it with wires and needles "With 25 minutes before the space ripper is tested, I think we should start Test 47: How chaos emeralds react to and enhance the human body internally. Lets begin" Matt closed his eyes

Matt hit a red button on the side of the pack starting the machine. The needles in the pack punched through Matt's back directly into his spinal cord and blood vessels and began to pump a liquid form of chaos energy straight from the emeralds into his body. "Everybody run! Hide! Just get out of the way!" Knuckles screamed at the others as they watched Matt's body shake, none of them knew what the emeralds would do to him so they scattered to the edge of the hanger taking cover behind anything they could find. The emeralds started to take effect and this first symptom they could see was a spectrum of changing colours running through the visible veins on his arms. A thin black aura in the form of a flame surrounded his body and his hair floated up into even shaper spikes than before. With his eyes closed he started to chuckled "Hahahaha. You're all in trouble now!" His eyes opened wide revealing that his eyes had changed from soft brown to a furious flame orange which started to scan the room "Ha you've all gone, very wise decision all of you. But you know you can't get out so there is only one place you could be out of sight". Everyone saw Matt casually walk towards the edge of the hanger and adjusted their positions accordingly taking great care not to be seen, Matt continued to taunt them "You guys should've tried this. I can tell you it feels incredible." Tikal was on the opposite side of the room but could see that Shadow was perilously close the Matt, she desperately wanted to shout out to him but she knew she couldn't. Shadow was huddled up amongst some cardboard boxes and he could see that Matt had stopped just next to him "This could be my chance" He thought to himself and unravelled himself to change to an attack stance. Tikal could see what Shadow was doing and felt sick with dread as she knew what was coming. Matt's voice deepened slightly to a more menacing tone "And do you know what the best part is? I can sense where one of you are" In a flash he spun round, kicked away all of Shadow's cover and grabbed him by the neck lifting him off the ground. "You knew this was suicide Shadow" Effortlessly Matt squeezed his grip around his neck until it snapped. Shadow's body went limp before Matt released his grip dropping him lifeless to the floor.

Tikal could no longer contain herself "NO! YOU MONSTER!" Matt smirked "Ah looks like we have a volunteer, you weren't the one I was sensing but you'll do. As Matt marched towards her Knuckles ran out from behind a fuel truck "Don't you dare touch her!" His fist was clenched tighter than he had ever made it as he launched himself at Matt "Bad move mate" Matt slid to one side and caught Knuckles' fist with just his right hand. He tightened his grip causing his nails to dig into the tense fist drawing blood. Knuckles fought back the pain but before he had a chance to retaliate Matt tossed Knuckles with ease across to the opposite side of the hanger sending him crashing into some oil drums which bent and split open under the force which Knuckles smashed into them. Chris was next to take a charge at Matt, fists flailing he managed to hit him a number of times in the chest as hard as he could as Matt turned to face him. Despite his efforts Matt was completely undamaged "Pitiful" Matt returned a single punch to Chris's stomach sending him hurtling backwards into the side of a jeep. As he hit it and fell to the floor the jeeps door became detached and fell on top of him knocking him out. Without even a drop of sweat on his forehead Matt screamed with glee across the hanger "SONIC! There's only you and the girls left! If you come out now I'll spare them! It's either you or you and them!" Sonic casually walked into the centre of the room but kept his usual cool composure "I'm going to ask you one last time, will you let us help you?" Matt turned "No. Nobody has ever helped me in my life so I've had to do everything alone. So I think I'll be fine thanks" Sonic sighed "So this is it" Matt kept a blank expression "Run fast hedgehog. Maybe then you might survive another couple of minutes.

Sonic speed up and span into Matt the moment he finished his sentence knocking him to the ground with a thud. Matt leapt back up still unscathed "Looks like you may be a challenge" As sonic ran back to attempt to pull off the same attack but this time Matt jumped up and over Sonic kicking him in the back once he had passed him. Sonic took the kick in his stride and ran up the side of one of the hanger walls before jumping off towards Matt and punching him in the face. "Urg. Hey congrats Sonic you managed to draw some blood" On his fingertip was a drop of chaos blood from his body, its colour constantly changing. Sonic continued running "If I have to take out all your blood I will". Matt now took the offensive charging at Sonic they swapped blows as Matt elbowed Sonic in the chin and Sonic punched Matt in the chest. While the fight progressed Amy and Tikal stood at the sidelines and watched. Tikal's eyes widened "I've got it!" she ran off around the edge of the hanger towards where Knuckles fell "Wait Tikal. Got what? Where are you going?" Said Amy whose attention was divided between Tikal and the fighting. Meanwhile Sonic and Matt continued fighting with Sonics' blue blur circling the room continuously randomly shooting in on Matt randomly who was stood confidently and ready to deflect anything Sonic threw at him. As Amy turned her head she caught a glimpse of the pair swapping another hit, this time Sonic sweeping Matt of his feet as Matt kicked Sonic in the stomach causing him to stumble and fall into some cardboard boxes.

Although Amy was only talking to herself Matt managed to pick up on what she was saying "They're too evenly matched, this will just keep going on for as long as they do" Matt gave Amy a quick look "Thanks Amy, I agree. Time to die Sonic!" Sonic had no idea what was about to happen as he ran back for another strike. Matt's eyes narrowed and started to burn a more vibrant orange. The next thing Sonic knew was he was running in midair. Matt let out a cry of laughter "HA. LOOK SONIC NO HANDS!" Matt gave a glance to the left and Sonic was sent flying against a wall and became pinned high up against the concrete wall. Sonic was letting out screams of pain as he felt his body press against the concrete which was cracking against his bones "AAAAARRRGGGG! STOP! STOP! IT HURTS!" Matt's expression was now one of pure rage and power "I guess I should've mentioned how the chaos energy can tap into the brains telekinetic ability and unleash it for me to use" He narrowed his eyes and Sonic was pressed even harder into the wall causing pieces of concrete to splinter and fall from the wall "Looks like this pack works. Now I will show you why I am invincible" again Sonic was forced with increased pressure against the wall "AAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGG!" He screamed again, he had never known pain such as this. Matt's fury was increasing by the second until he snapped "THIS WALL MAY BE TEN METERS THICK. BUT I'M STILL GOING TO DRIVE YOU RIGHT THROUGH IT!!!" Matt was so distracted with the prospect that he would be the one to take out Sonic he didn't see a limping Knuckles crawl up behind him. "No one is invincible Matt". With one final burst of energy Knuckles delivered a crippling blow straight into Matt's back.


	11. Section 10: The Downward Spiral

Section 10: The Downward Spiral

Matt turned to face Knuckles stricken body releasing his psychic hold on Sonic who had to slowly peel away from the wall before he could drop down to the ground "Still some fight in you then Knuckles? Well then let's go for round 2, not that you could even scra..." Matt felt a slight lack of energy but dismissed it "Weird. Anyway, not that you could even scratch ME!" He blurted. His head began to hurt but Matt turned his neck to look at the pack which was sparking electricity out of a massive rupture on the pack which Knuckles made. It was then that he saw that all of the administration needles had retracted. Knuckles placed his hand on Matt's shoulder in sympathy "I'm sorry I had to do this Matt" He looked back in hatred "Wh...What have you don...DONE!!!" Matt screamed and fell to the floor flailing in agony, his head felt like it was about to explode and his body burned. He struggled to get on his hand and knees but slipped back to the ground. He then started to cough and splutter, spraying the chaotic blood across the floor. The constant screaming he made forced Amy to take refuge in Sonics' blooded arms and Tikal wanted desperately to help but Tails who had managed to limp over with the others held her back to keep her safe. After yet more screams of pain and frantic lurching Matt finally settled and calmed and his body returned to normal, he lay flat on his back.

Cautiously everyone slowly stepped closer to Matt "Is he dead?" Amy was unable to stop her body shaking "I don't know" said Sonic gripping her hand tightly. "...AAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGG!!!!!" Matt began the same horrific screeches causing everyone to leap back even further with fright "STOP IT! AAAARRRGG NO! NO!" Unlike before Matt was only clutching his head tight with his hands and he started to go manic, wildly crawling and slipping on the floor like a wounded animal "NO! MOM! DAD! D...D...DON'T DIE! PLEAS...AAARRRGG!" "He's gone completely off the rails" said Tails "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" As they watched Knuckles suddenly realized what was happening "No Tails don't you see. Having the chaos emeralds taken from him without properly stabilising them must have had a severe effect on his mental state, I think they must be restoring it to it's original state" Tikal's eyes widened with teardrops forming "So if he is remembering his parents, then that means..." She couldn't finish as Matt started to cry in his manic state and his ramblings changed "WHY?! AAARRRRG TIKAL! WHAT DID I DO?! I CAAAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU! ARG KNUCKLES! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! URG TIKAL PLEASE COME BAACK! AAAHHH I CAN'T TAKE IT!!!"

With that he suddenly came to a halt on hands and knees staring at the floor breathing heavily. He looked up to see Shadows body lying on the floor "NO! SHADOW!" He stumbled to his feet and sprinted as fast as he could "MATT! WAIT!" yelled Tails who was also waving his hands to the others to follow him. Matt slid to a halt next to Shadow "Oh my god. Please no, you can't, I...I'm sorry, I'm sorry" With tears in his eyes he cradled Shadow in his arms before hearing a faint whisper behind him "Matt. Is that you Matt?" He gently placed Shadow down and turned to see Tikal fighting back tears while holding out her right hand. Matt stood up and started to slowly walk towards her but the speed of his stride kept increasing until he ran straight into her arms. The pair were locked in a tight hug which was also the final push Tikal needed to release her tears "Matt. I'm so sorry, this was all my fault" "Don't be silly" Matt's grip tightened "If I had just listened to you none of this would have happened" Inside though Matt couldn't help but give Knuckles an intimidating stare over Tikal's shoulder. Tikal leaned back so she could look Matt in the eye "Let's just say we both had a part in this" Matt smiled and wiped a tear from his eye "If it's with you then that's the only way I would ever want it" Tikal no longer cared about the terrible things Matt had done and Matt remembered the feeling of true happiness as they grew closer and kissed each other on the lips repeatedly and passionately, right in front of everybody else. Tikal parted their lips and whispered in Matt's ear "I love you Matt". Matt consciously made sure he spoke loud enough so that everyone could hear "I love you Tikal". For the others seeing them back together warmed their hearts.

"PROJECT:OBLIVION ACTIVATION T-MINUS 10 MINUTES. ZERO HOUR PROTOCOL IS NOW IN EFFECT" the computers voice echoed through the hanger as yet more sirens and lights activated around them. Sonic approached Matt and Tikal "While I'm happy for the two of you let's not forget why we're here. Matt what is zero hour?" Matt's face dropped "Zero hour is when there is no going back. It's a deadlock on the space ripper. WE CAN'T STOP IT!" Tails ran in to join them "We have to stop it Matt, or else the entire city is going to..." Matt interrupted and finished his sentence "Drop into the void universe. Into oblivion. But like I said it's a one way process now" Matt turned his head to look down the corridor leading to the machine "Unless..." Matt shivered but knew exactly what the solution was, he turned to the others "I can re-direct it to somewhere else, somewhere completely clear of life" The entire group let out a cheer but were cut short "BUT" said Matt sharply "What do you mean BUT?" said Amy in kind. Matt diverted all of his attention to Tikal and place his palms upon her cheeks "Tikal I need you to promise me three things OK" Tikal felt confused but agreed "Promise what Matt" He smiled "#1 Run the opposite direction to where I run. #2 I will speak to you in one week. I want you to come back to where the machine is at that time. And finally #3" He paused and moved in closer "Have a fantastic, amazing, happy life" He kissed Tikal once more on the lips before sprinting through the door and locking it so fast that not even Sonic had time to react. Everyone else understood what he said immediately but Tikal only understood once Matt had run out of sight "NO! MATT YOU CAN'T" She ran as fast as she could towards the door and pounded it with her fist in vain "YOU CAN'T DO THIS! WE'LL FIND ANOTHER WAY! MATT! COME BACK! PLEASE! COME BACK!!!" Knuckles softly crept up to her side and looked through the door window while he wrapped his arm around Tikal's shoulder "Tikal. You promised to run the other way. You're not going to break your first promise are you?" Tikal remembered and nodded her head as she turned with the others to walk back up the ramp to the surface.


	12. Section 11: Zero Hour

Section 11: Zero Hour

Matt rushed through the narrow corridor which would pitch black if it weren't for the hundreds of amber lights flashing on the ceiling "I know how to redirect the rip and the quake, but in doing that I need to sever the coolant gas and when the ripper sparks to left, things are sure going to get warm" Matt thought to himself as he ran eventually reaching the room where the machine was kept. The room and the machine were surprisingly small, the room being no bigger than a school classroom. Eggman's quake machine was against the wall and was connected directly into the ground with pipes and drills while the dimension machine was connected just behind it to complete the system. Matt ran to a computer console at the side of the room and logged on in preparation to alter the quakes heading "It's a shame nobody will ever know the potential of this machine. Right now and even when I went dark I always had the same urge to test it properly. If only there was somewhere else I could test" Matt searched through his memories until an idea lit in his head "I got it." He started typing into the console "I'm quite sure Eggman has no need for his old base. It has the architecture, the vegetation and some minor wildlife, mainly tropical and poisonous insects, nobody will mind if I wipe that monstrosity off the map" He hit the enter button "WARNING RELOCATION DURING ZERO HOUR WILL CAUSE OVERLOAD. RELOCATION CANCELLED. COOLANT INCREASED" read the screen "Damn, there's nothing here to break the coolant pipe" As he searched around the room he stopped and looked at his pack "One more shot for the road I guess. Hope there's enough left" He hit the button and once again the pack forced the needles into his body pumping in what was left inside. Matt did not change completely but felt a surge of energy, he walked over to the largest pipe in the room "WHEN I TELL YOU TO DO SOMETHING YOU DO IT" He smashed his arm down on the pipe breaking straight through and releasing a grey gas which flooded into the room. "DANGER OVERLOAD. RELOCATION PROCEDURE ACTIVATED. PROJECT:OBLIVION ACTIVATION T-MINUS 3 MINUTES" Matt walked back to the console and with his remaining time started to type furiously.

"SPACE RIP IN 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. 0. The machine sparked to life reacting with the gas and sending the room and everything inside it into a raging firestorm so fierce it illuminated the entire hanger beyond it through the small window in the door Matt had sealed.

One week later and Sonic, Tikal, Knuckles, Tails, Chris, Cream and Cheese finally completed their journey to reach the machine. As they walked through the final door nothing had been changed or cleaned up from how Matt left it apart from his body which had been taken away by Fury. Co for cold storage. The walls were charcoal black and the paint lay crisped on the floor. The structure had been weakened which had caused girders and pipes to bend and buckle and lights and monitors were smashed. "This must be the place" Tails said holding a small piece of paper in his hand "And that must be the console" "Log in" said Amy. Tails turned on the computer and with the details on the paper logged in to his brand new Fury. Co account "What! Corrupted!" he said horrified. "Can you fix it?" Asked Sonic as he watched Tails work to repair any damage. Knuckles and Tikal were stood behind them holding each others hand "Are you sure you want to read this Tikal? Knuckles asked "I'm sure" she said "After all I did promise didn't I". "I GOT IT!" Tails yelled with happiness, he stood up from his chair and pulled Tikal towards it. "I think you should have the front seat" he gestured for Tikal to take the seat "Thanks Tails" she softly smiled, took the seat and started to read.


	13. File 33 Restored

**FURY. CO CPU CONSOLE481 COMMAND PRINT OUT**

CORRUPTION FIX SUCCESSFUL^^^..........................................................................................^^^  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^RELOAD FILE^^^FILE RELOAD REQUESTED

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^LOADING.^...^...^...^...^...^...^...^...^...^...^..COMPLETE

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ This is a challenge. Write my entire life, thoughts and emotions in 3 mins. And with a massive headache. And without even knowing my entire life. The project was indeed a success. Oblivion has definitely arrived and the world will fall. It was inevitable, so we might as well get it over and done with. Must note that it sure is getting hot in here. But if there is a good way to go then going out in a literal blaze of glory is the way. At least it was a laugh. I never thought my last words would be so easy and quick to come to mind, but you know what is truly valuable at the end. 2 mins to go so here they are. Knuckles, I forgive you. And everyone else, I'm sorry for what I did. Trust me, erasing bad memories may seem like a good idea, but I learnt that even though the memories are not there, the fear, hatred, rage, all the bad stuff inside cannot be deleted. In the end, you get rid of all the happy memories because of a single bad one, and you are left with nothing but a bad shell of your former self. Finally, Tikal, I love you. Of course you already know that, but I need to say it once more. If by some dumb luck this goes better than I think it is, you will be the first person I run to. Try not to be surprised as well. I've lost count of the number of times people have come back from the dead. Remember, I love you now and always. P:S Sorry for being so cliché. Bye By ^^^CRITICAL FALIURE^^^^^^SIGNAL LOSS^^^^^^TRANSMISSION CUT^^^

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^USER:MPTAILS^^^LOG OUT AND SHUTDOWN

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^END TRANSMISSION...

**FURY. CO CPU CONSOLE233 COMMAND PRINT OUT**

REANIMATION TEST 1

^TEST SUBJECT: MATT

^^REANIMATION PROCESS COMMENCING^^^REANIMATION COMPLETE


End file.
